Bloodlust
by DSCWin
Summary: Impala's fixed, the Winchesters have a case and they have each other. Upon getting further into this case they meet up with a hunter named Gordon Walker. How will the Winchesters feel about this guy they don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm struggling a lot right now so a lot of this book is going to be taken from the actual transcript. Please don't worry all rights belong to the writers of Supernatural. I'm just taking credit for Christina Winchester. Please enjoy and comment. ^_^**

 **Dean's POV**

I took in a deep breath of the air brushing past the open window of my beloved Impala. Her sleek metal work glistened in the sun as I stomped on the gas a large love-sick smile panted on my face as my music flowed out of her speakers encasing me and my two siblings into a world of AC/DC.

"Listen to my Baby purr," I said gently stroking the steering wheel making Sam roll his eyes as he glanced back at the map that sat in his lap. "Is there a better sound in the world? I love you, baby."

"You know if you want to get a room," Sam chuckled smacking my shoulder. "Just let us know before hand."

"Don't listen to him, baby. He doesn't understand us."

"You're in a good mood." He said laughing.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I asked with a smiled and Sam just shook his head. "I got my car, we have a case and things are looking up."

"Wow, give a guy a couple of severed heads, a pile of dead cattle and he's Mr. Sunshine." Christina sat up stretching she also had a smile on her face. "But I do agree with you, Dean. It's so nice to be able to sink into the seats and remember the good times that we had."

"Okay, you're just as strange as Dean here." Sam said making both Christina and I chuckle.

"How far to Red Lodge?" I asked placing my elbow out on the edge of the window.

"Uh, about another three hundred miles."

"Good." I pressed my foot against the floor making my Impala race away her engine roaring with the freedom after being cooped up in Bobby's salvage yard while I fixed her up.

 **~B.L.~**

"I don't know why," Christina said as she walked out of the bathroom, wearing the outfit she was going to pretend to be a reporter in. "But I don't see why I have to be one wearing the skit?"

"Because you're a girl." I said struggling with the tie.

"Here," she quickly said and before I could stop her she was patting my chest over the finished tie. "Let the girl help you with the tie."

"Bitch," I muttered and she glared at me.

"Dick." I heard her say as she pulled on a short sleeved button up over her tank top I made her wear. "Sam," I had turned to face them as I was throwing my jacket over my arms. "You're hair is perfect lets go."

"Shut up," he groaned as he stood up from after looking over his laptop and grabbing his jacket from behind him. "You're one to talk miss I-like-to-take-twenty minute showers."

"Five at the most." She said as we walked to my car. I smiled at how the sun was bouncing off the black metal. "It's kind of hard to take twenty minutes in the shower after one of you. Especially after, Bruce Wayne there takes all the hot shower. Or after getting after you and your George Clooney hair."

"Shut up." Sam growled and we climbed in behind the wheel of my precious black gem and headed towards the police department to question the sheriff about the strange decapitations and the mass cattle killing.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~B.L.~**

 **Sam's POV**

Dean and I scribbled down notes, trying to pretend to be with the Weekly World News team. I glanced over at Christina who was just staring at the sheriff as we talked. The sheriff was a rolly-polly man with dark hair on top of his head while the sides of his head was gray. What made him stick out was a large bushy mustache that was curled at the edge.

"All I can say is the investigation is still undergoing. That's all I can say at the this time." Dean and I nodded while our sister just continued to stare at the sheriff's mustache.

"Sure, we understand that." I said elbowing our sister who fumbled with her notepad trying to make up for staring and not taking any notes. "But, uh, you found the first head last week right?" The sheriff nodded. "Okay, and the other, a uh, Christina Flanigan."

"That was two days ago." The Sheriff added quickly. "Is there-" there was knock on his door and we turned to see a woman with long blond hair wearing a tight sweater that would make Dean smile, which he shot her a look with a quick smile before turning to look at the Sheriff who cleared his throat. "Oh. I'm sorry about this you three, but we're done here."

"One last question, please." I begged even as I saw Christina putting her notepad into her jacket's pocket.

"Yeah, just one more." Dean cut in. "What about the Cattle?"

"Cattle?" The Sheriff's eyes were narrowing. "What about the cattle?"

"Well, cattle being ripped apart, insides gone. Kind of wacky right?"

"No, not wacky." The sheriff said eying all three of us. "Let me explain why. A cow dies. Add the hot sun and forty-eight hours the cow bloats and rips open, as if it a professional surgeon went around and sliced them open." I glanced over at my sister who swallowed hard before clearing her throat. "Now after all that happens, all the juices and everything falls out. That's what gravity does. The ground sucks it up and no ones the wiser." We all looked at each other before we silently agreed to see the latest human victim at the medial center. "Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Office." All three of us nodded and slowly left the office after shaking the Sheriff's hand.

 **~B.L.~**

"Didn't your mother teach you not to stare at people?" I asked Christina who still had that bewilderment look on her face.

"I know." She grumbled sitting leaning up against the front seat. "But it's kind of hard not to stare when a man has a very large fuzzy caterpillar under his nose." Dean let out a small laugh as we drove down the street and turned into the medical center.

"Think you can flirt your way into letting us see the body?" Dean asked when we grabbed a couple of white coats hanging off the side.

"Is that all I'm good for?" Christina asked as she pulled her long blonde hair out of her hair tie and flipped it a few times. "Just to flirt?" We both shook our heads and she rolled her eyes and opened the door looking frazzled.

"Uh..hi." the man that was sitting in the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm trying to find the cafeteria." Christina's act was flawless as we heard her shoes clicking and scrapping off the floor. "I know I shouldn't have spit my gum out on my copy of this place."

"Would you like my help?" The man asked and Dean and I heard the soft giggling coming form inside.

"You think she's enjoying herself a bit too much in there?" Dean asked and I shook my head. "Oh, you're having doubts because of her invisible boyfriend?" I nodded. "Here she comes." Sure enough as we turned around, our backs towards the examining room, we heard Christina's shoes scraping and clicking as they walked out.

"Oh thank you so much for helping me find my way around, John?"

"Jeff," he corrected and they rounded the corner.

"I always knew she had a way with men." Dean said grabbing me and himself a pair of latex gloves.

"She's not a bad hunter either." I said searching the paperwork before finding where Christina Flanigan's body was placed. Dean shrugged his shoulders before waiting until I opened, the tomb and pulled out the slide with a box with something in it, and the headless body of Christina.

"So that's where they have the head in." Dean said as I lifted the box and set it on the table. "Okay, open it up."

"What?" I stared at him my mouth dropping.

"Come on you wuss open up the basket." I glared at him and my mouth twitched. Dean stared at me and rolled his eyes. "Alright fine." He growled as his face fell into a frown as he lifted up the box's lid. Christina Flanigan's head made both of us take in a deep breath to calm our nerves. "Okay, check to see if she has anything in her mouth. Like the moth in Silence of the Lambs." I stared at him my face draining of color.

"Why me?" I asked my eyes narrowing.

"Because I opened the lid it's your turn to search." Dean said and I groaned as I stuck my fingers into the mouth trying to feel for anything.

"Get me that bucket." I said eying a small plastic bucket just a few feet away from me. I couldn't look down as I fought back my gag reflex.

"You find something?"

"No, I'm going to throw up." Dean let out a chuckle then went silent after I had closed Flanigan's mouth.

"Wait, lift her lip back up." I wanted to smack him.

"You really want me to throw up?" I asked and Dean shook his head.

"Just do it. I thought I saw something." I shook my head and took a side step and Dean mumbled something under his breath before opening the lip up himself. "Is that a hole?" He asked as we both saw a small crevice in the gum line. With a gently poke with is pointer finger something white slowly emerged from the hole. My breath stopped and I saw Dean's eyes grow wide with millions of questions.

"Is that a vampire tooth?" I asked.

"A fang. A retractable fang." Dean's eyes looked up at me before saying in a quiet voice. "This is something really new." I nodded in agreement.

 **End of Sam's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**This book has to be one of the slowest and hardest to write so far. So I'm sorry if it doesn't seem to flow right. But enjoy and comment.**

 **Christina's POV**

"So," Jeff was asking me as we rounded the corner after the tour of the facility and I prayed that my brothers were done with the examining the body. "What department are you getting?"

"Billing." I said and pushed to stop as I peered inside the examining room. "Shit." I hissed as I saw Sam and Dean still over the body. Their heads lifted and looked at me trough the door's window and I could hear them both as me to stall them. "Jeff, I got a question," I said reaching into my pocket and pulled out a couple of dollar bills. "I'm needing a soda after all. Could you go buy me one?" I asked my finger twirling my hair.

"I'll be right back." He said and then he disappeared walking quickly to the drink vending machine in the cafeteria.

"Hurry up you guys." I hissed as Sam and Dean were now pushing the examining table back into the tombs. "Did you find out anything?"

"Who's ever killed the last two people, they killed vampires." Sam said as he and Dean moved past the open door. "Come on." I looked back and felt a little bad for giving Jeff a wrong impression of me when we left the building and into the Impala.

 **~B.L.~**

I nearly jumped for joy when I took off my skirt and high heals and pulled on my jeans and hiking boots. "Now this is more like it." I exclaimed tossing my things back into my backpack. Sam and Dean were doing the same thing. "I do love you both but there's gotta be some give. Next time we need a way to examine a body one of you needs to flirt with the guy."

"When Hell freezes over." Dean said tying his boots over his feet.

"Not it," Sam said sitting and typing on his computer.

"Meanies." I said my eyes narrowing.

"Here," Dean tossed me a phone book and I stared at it confused. "See if you can find any watering holes that might know our victims. Or anything matching the description of possible vamps."

"Okay, sure." I was actually happy to do it. Dean had hardly let me do any research on the last few hunts and I was happy to finally lend in a hand.

 **~B.L.~**

"Okay, thanks." I said with a fake smile and hung up my phone.

"What did you find out," Dean asked as I sat crossing out a name of a bar that was on my list of names and adding one.

"All the joints around town doesn't know a thing, " I said handing Dean my pad of paper. "But the gal from the last bar, is telling me to try this bar. It doesn't have a phone but I'm sure we can get some answers. It's just near the edge of town."

"Alright, what about you computer wiz?" Dean asked Sam who during my time to calling every bar within twenty miles was looking up information on the victims.

"Well, I can't seemed to find any solid evidence. Just that both of our severed head victims had gotten a job six months ago."

"And now their both dead." Dean finished nodding and looking at the name of the bar on my pad of paper. "This case gets getting better and better!" Sam and I watched as Dean nearly skipped out of the hotel room and towards his car outside.

"Remind me to ask him what he's smokin'." I said with a chuckle, and I saw Sam nodding in agreement.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~B.L.~**

 **Dean's POV**

 _Can't life get anymore perfect!_ I thought as we walked into the bar near the edge of town. The sun had settled and the cool breeze was a perfect end to an otherwise perfect day. The bar was one of those hole in the wall type of places that you usually see in horror movies. The large bar tender nodded his hellos as Sam, Christina and I walked in and sat at the bar.

"What can I get you three?" the bartender asked leaning up against the wood making it creak under his weight.

"Three beers, my friend." I said with a smile. I could see both Sam and Christina both looking around nervously as the bartender took out the beers and set them in front of us only to stop at my sister.

"I.D?" He said holding his hand out. I had to hold in my laughter as she pulled out her wallet to show her I.D. The bartender nodded and looked back at me. "Anything else for you three?" He eyed us and Sam stiffened taking out his pad of paper.

"We need some information that you might have for us." Sam said sliding his beer away so he won't accidentally knock it over. I glanced at Christina who was not exactly looking behind her but was fighting it. I casually looked behind me to see if I could help calm her down. A guy sitting about three tables away sat his bottle of choice in front of him his eyes staring at the table a cigarette slowly burning in the ash tray. "Did you know someone named Christina Flanigan?" The question brought me back to conversation.

"Didn't know her." the bartender said quickly. Sam and I looked at each other and Sam, with a loud sigh, pulled out his wad of cash and placed a fifty on the bar. He gently tapped the piece of paper on the wooden surface. "What do you want to know?" He finally asked Sam.

"Know of anyone who moved her about six months ago? Or you only see at night?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know sleep all day, party all night type of people." I answered with a smile. The bartender nodded slowly.

"There's this new group of people that moved here about six months ago, off in one of the farms just out in the boonies." The bartender shook his head and shrugged. "Don't know anything else sorry."

"It's okay," I said and all three of us finished our beers. "You gave us enough information." the fifty that Sam had paid for information was then covered with a twenty for the drinks. As we turned to leave, all three of us stared at the now empty table the cigarette still smoldering.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the comments and the views. Please keep them up!**

 **Sam's POV**

Dean, Christina and I walked out of the bar only to feel like we were being followed. I could almost hear Dean say 'turn in the alley' and we moved slowly inside the darkened space only to quickly hide in the shadow. We all were silent as Dean slid out a knife ready to attack who ever was following us and slit their throat. I was almost certain the person could hear our hearts pounding in our chest as they slowly walked into the alley and walked a few feet looking around for us. Then Dean and I moved in sync me pinning the man to the wall, while Dean held the knife up against the guy's throat. Christina had a gun aimed at the man's head.

"Smile." Dean said his face lighting up with a smile he only got when he was about to kill a creature. The man looked confused.

"What?" He asked struggling to keep the knife from digging into his darkened flesh.

"Let's see those pearly whites." Dean urged his face changing from the playful cat playing with the mouse to that of that cat ready to devour it's prey. I could see the fear in my sister's eyes unsure whether to keep the gun trained on the guy or swap it over to Dean.

"Oh for the love of-" The guy groaned his eyes rolling at all of us. "you want to stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire." All three of us froze. I felt my face fall. "That's right. I heard you guys talking in there."

I pressed harder against the man's arms until I felt his bone start to groan against the brick wall. "What do you know about Vampires?" I hissed and the man's eyes fell into mine. Dark brown almost black eyes that made my stomach twist.

"How to kill them." The man said evenly. He glanced over at Dean who was placing the knife deeper into the guy's neck. "Now seriously, bro. That's knife's making me itch." Dean seemed to relax a little taking off a small amount of pressure before the man beneath us started to shift out from our grasp. I couldn't let that happen. I didn't trust him until he showed us proof that he wasn't a vampire, so I pinned him harder against the wall making him grunt in pain. "Whoa. Easy there Chachi." I lifted up his right hand showing me, Dean and Christina that it was empty before he grabbed his lip and began to lift it. His gums were normal. No distinct hole for a fang to descend. "See? Fangless. Happy?" Dean and I looked at each other before letting the man go. Even Christina slowly lowered her weapon.

"Now. Who the hell are you?" I asked as he looked at all three of us.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **Dean's POV**

"Name's Gordon." He said walking past me and Sam before stopping in front of Christina who looked like she was going to bring up her gun once again. "Well, hello beautiful." He said and Sam and I were surprised at how quickly her fist came up and sent it flying into Gordon's face. "Guess she's one of yours huh?" Gordon said wiping at his mouth to see if he had blood.

"No, I'm their younger sister," Christina spat eyes dangerously narrow. Gordon looked at her then back at the two of us.

"Wait, you two are the Winchesters right? Sam and Dean?" Sam and I nodded wearily before he turned his attention to Christina who's hand was starting to grip her pistol's handle once more. "Never thought John had a third kid." I froze. _This guy knew dad?_ "Man I worked in John a couple of times. Good man. I'm sorry to hear that he passed. You three sure got a lot of shoes to feel. But for what I hear, that's not going to be a problem. You guys seemed to work well with each other. Get yourself in and out of tight spots."

"You seem to know a lot about our family." I said as I now had the confusion both of my siblings had when we first met Gordon.

"Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk." I shook my head. "I guess there's a lot of things your dad never told you." I could feel anger boiling inside Sam as Gordon continued to speak.

"So, uh those two vampires that were found."

"Those are mine," Gordon said as we reached his car. He carefully slid out a hidden compartment that had weapons that made my eyes sparkle with desire. "I've been here two weeks."

"Did you check those farms out in the boonies?" I asked and Gordon shook his head.

"Complete busts. Most of them are hippie freaks. But I'm pretty sure they could kill ya with all that incense they keep burning."

I felt deflated. "What about the nest?" I asked hoping to regain some control over the loss of the lead we were just given.

"Look, you guys are great people. The best. I'll just take care of this problem myself." Gordon turned his attention to Christina who looked as though she could transform into a vampire just by his gaze. "I've been working on this for over a year. I took down a fang down in Austin and I tracked the nest here. Just need to find the nest and I'll finish it up."

"But we could help." I hate feeling rejected while on a hunt.

"Thanks but uh...I'm the kind of do-it-alone kind of guy." Gordon said as he climbed into his car.

"Come on man," I complained making my two siblings look over at me. "I've been itching for a hunt."

"Immature much?" I heard Christina whisper to Sam who nodded. Gordon looked over at me and shrugged.

"Well, there's a Chupacabra two states over. You go ahead and knock yourselves out." He turned on his car and stuck his head out of the opened window. "It was real good meeting you three. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side." We watched as he drove away.

"Ten bucks says he bites it." Christina said harshly. Before her face split into a smile. "No pun intended."

 **End of Dean's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**Christina's POV**

I couldn't believe that Dean was so itchy for not having a case that now we were following Gordon. "You know you're insane." I heard Sam say as I placed my cellphone back into my pocket.

"How?" Dean asked turning off the car before we all jumped out. "Gordon's way too over his head if he thinks he can take on this nest all by himself."

"Sounds like you have a little crush on this guy," I said without really thinking of what could happen. Dean glared at me but we quietly entered the building before he could start to yell. I could see a difference in how Dean maneuvered through the darkened warehouse. He wasn't the brother I remember meeting a year earlier. That light I remembered seeing when I traveled with him and Sam before the accident was gone. Ever since he told me what Dad had said to him before he died, that light was replaced by some darkness that I was afraid I was going to have to try and pull him out of it, hopefully with Sam's help.

"You two go down that way," Dean whispered his eyes narrow his hand gripping on a metal pipe that would be used to knock someone's head.

"Son of bitch!" The noise echoed from further down the hall. Sam and I ran towards the sound while Dean sunk back to into the shadows.

Gordon was being pinned down next to table saw while the man that was three hundred pounds heaver was easily pinning him down the saw spinning inching closer towards Gordon's neck. Sam rushed towards Gordon while I rushed to the man who took a swipe at me, knocking me down to the ground my side of my head smacking the edge of a pile of lumber. I could instantly feel blood, hot sticky blood sliding the side of my face. The man that Gordon was being pinned down instantly lifted his head. Sharp vampire teeth reacting to the blood. His eyes darted towards my direction that's when Dean attacked. It was as everything that had happened was planned.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **Dean's POV**

Something deep inside was wanting to crawl out. That hunger for blood that thrill to kill like I was sixteen again. That first time I had killed with dad. The fire that consumed the body of the werewolf I had killed. That drug that I craved was now back in as I now pinned the vampire that was showing me his teeth, the saliva down his mouth as he let out a hiss. My body tensed as I pulled down the saw slicing into the neck of the bastard. The feeling of his blood spraying my skin as I turned away soon the vamps screams were overcome by the whirl of the saw.

"Wow," Gordon said looking quite surprised and happy that we had come to save his neck. "Looks like I'll be buying you guys that drink after all." I looked over at my two younger siblings. Sam was looking at me with something that of a mix of fear and anger.

 **~B.L.~**

We sat around a small table a each of us had already two bottles of beer each and the waitress brought another round. I reached for my wallet, but Gordon grabbed my wrist and dug out his wallet. "I got this man." He said with a smile. Sam and Christina both rolled their eyes.

"Oh come on." I said but Gordon shook his head.

"I insist." He handed the waitress a few bills to the waitress then winked at her. "Thanks sweetie." We each reached for our shot glasses of whiskey and Gordon had his raised. "Another one bites the dust."

"Hell yeah!" I said. I raised the glass to my lips and shoved the hot liquid down my throat. It was spreading through me like that sensation I had felt back at the warehouse, when I watch the light leave that vampire's eyes.

Sam and Christina had slammed their drinks before slamming their glasses on the table but Sam just sat back with his folded against his chest, he was giving one of his bitch face scowls. But I was already feeling the effects of the alcohol that I was in that hazy spot where the world could end and I'll be fine sitting there a smile smeared over my face.

"Dean, you gave that big fat ass fang a nice haircut." Gordon said smacking my arm.

"Thanks."

"It was beautiful. Just absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah, it sure was." I waved for more beers and I saw my younger siblings. Pouting on their faces. I could guess why Christina had one but not Sam. "You okay there Sammy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam's voice was off, he wasn't fine.

"Well, lighten up, Sammy." Gordon said and Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Only they can call me that." He said his voice level but I thought I could hear a soft growl.

"Okay. No offense meant. Just celebrating a little. Job well done."

"Right. Well, decapitations aren't my idea of a good time, I guess." Sam glanced over at Christina who had her eyes closed.

"Oh come on, man, it's not like they were human. You've gotta have a little more fun with your job."

"See?" I shot Sam a look but he wasn't looking at me. "That's what I've been trying to tell him. You could learn a thing or two from this guy."

"Yeah, I bet I could." His voice had small hint of jealousy but then he stood up pulling back Christina's chair out from the table. "Look, I'm not gonna bring you guys down, so I'm taking her and going back to the motel."

"You sure you don't want to come back?" I asked as Sam helped Christina to her feet.

"Yeah."

I let out a long sigh before searching through my jacket for the keys to my car. "Remind me to beat that buzz kill out of you later, all right?" Sam caught the keys and half lead half carried our sister out of the bar. "If my sister wasn't hurt she'll be here still."

"Was it something I said?" Gordon asked as I watched the door close behind my siblings.

"Nah. He just gets that way sometimes. Like I said if my sister wasn't hurt she'll be cool enough to stay at least pretend to enjoy herself." Gordon nodded slowly and I didn't want Sam's buzz kill to ruin my night. "Tell you what. Match you quarters for the next round."

"You're on." Gordon said and smiled.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~B.L.~**

 **Sam's POV**

I slowly stopped in front of the motel not wanting to cause any more discomfort to my sister's injury. "You know I'm surprised you haven't healed yourself by now." I said and she glared at me as I helped her out of the car and towards the motel's door.

"I'm not a freakin' healer." She snapped as I opened the door. "I sometimes I heal normally. I guess my "guardian angel" has better things."

"Guardian angel?" I asked making sure I was hearing her right. "You have a guardian angel?"

"Doesn't everyone?" She asked walking towards her bed to pick up her backpack, and pull out a first aid kit from inside. "Besides, I guess, my 'Guardian Angel' kept me alive long enough to find you guys. So it counts for something. Dammit!"

"What?" I asked as she looked pissed off.

"Is that first aid kit in the trunk?" She asked placing her first aid kit back in her backpack. "I ran out of gauze."

"Yeah, I'll go grab it." I stood up and rushed towards the back of the trunk. I came back and I handed her the first aid kit. She thanked me quietly before walking over towards the sink and cleaned off her skin only leaving a small cut that wasn't as bad as it was before. "Need some help?"

"No, I'll be okay. Thanks." I watched for a second to make sure my baby sister would be okay before I grabbed my phone. "Who are you calling?" She asked as she came back only using a couple butterfly bandages over her cut.

"Ellen. Gonna ask her what she thinks of Gordon."

"Why? You don't trust him either?" I looked up at her and nodded. "I'm glad I'm not the only one. Tell Ellen hi."

"Will do." I chuckled before dialing The Roadhouse phone number.

 **End of Sam's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dean's POV**

"...So." I took a sip of my beer before telling Gordon the story of my first kill. "I pick up this crossbow. And I hit that ugly sucker with a silver-tipped arrow right in his heart. Sammy's waiting in the car, and uh, me and my dad take the thing into the woods, burn it to a crisp." Gordon was silent nodding for me to continue. "I'm sitting there and looking into the fire, and I'm thinking to myself, I'm sixteen years old. Most kids my age are worried about pimples, prom dates, that sort of thing. Me, I'm seeing things that they'll never even know. Never even dream about." I gave a chuckle as Gordon was closing his eyes and nodded that same understanding smile as if he had gone through the same thing in his life. "So right then, I just sort of-"

"Embraced the life?" Gordon asked and I nodded. "Sorry to interrupted."

"Nah, it's okay." We sat in slightly uncomfortable silence before I turned to look at him as he stared down at his beer. "So," I let out a cough as the alcohol was now drying my throat. "How did you get started. If you don't mind me asking."

Gordon smiled and looked at me his dark eyes emotionless as if he had told and retold this story so much he didn't need his eyes to tell how he felt. "I was eighteen when I first met this vampire. I was home alone with my sister. I was in my room minding my own business when I heard her window break. So I rush out, grab my dad's gun, run into her room and tried to get it off of her. But I was too late. So I shoot that damned fang. Of course a gun against a vampire is about as useful as a water gun to a rhino." I nodded listening to the story without a single question. "It rushes at me, flings me across the room and knocks me out. When I come to, that vamps gone and so is my sister."

"And then?" I ask like a little kid listening to a story.

"Then..." Gordon sighed. "Try explaining that to your family. So I left home. Bummed around looking for information about vamps. How to kill them, how to track them. And a few years ago, I found that fang. It was my first kill."

I was silent for a few minutes. My thoughts were on my two siblings back at the motel. "Sorry about your sister." My thoughts fell on my own sister. I knew I would do the same thing, if that happened to her. I'd do the same thing if it happened to Sam.

"Yeah. She was beautiful." Gordon gave a soft chuckle. "I still remember what she looked like. The way she was. Of course that was a long time ago. I mean, loosing your dad, it's gotta be rough."

 _Here we go now._ I thought before taking a deep breath in and letting out a sigh. "Yeah. It's been tough. I mean, my dad was one of those guys who could take beatings left and right but keep fighting. So as usual when your dad can keep on swinging with all the crap he went through you think the guy's indestructible. That he'll always be around. I thought nothing would be able to kill my dad. Then," I snapped fingers to show how quickly he had gone. "he's gone. I can't really talk to this to my brother and sister. You know, I gotta be the big brother. Keep my game face on." I felt tears threatening to come out and I didn't want to cry in front of this guy. "But, uh, the truth is I'm not handling it very well. It feels like I have this..."

"Hole inside you? Does it feel like it keeps getting bigger and darker?" I nodded. "Good. You can use it. Keeps you hungry. Trust me. There's plenty out there that needs killing, and this will help you do it." I lowered my head. "Dean, it's not a crime to need your job." And Gordon ordered another round of drinks.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~B.L.~**

 **Sam's POV**

Christina was curled on one of the beds in the room a book in her hands. She sensed me staring at my phone. I had been staring at the phone the last twenty minutes debating with calling Ellen for help.

"Oh, for the love of God, Sammy." She said placing her bookmark in her book. "Call her. You want me to?"

"No, I just...maybe we should give Gordon a chance."

"Seriously?" She said placing her book on the nightstand and took off her glasses. "Sam, you wanted to know if Gordon can be trusted. Trust that instinct and call Ellen. If she doesn't know anything about him, then I'll try and call some of my hunting friends in St. Louis."

"Fine." I sighed and dialed the number.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse." Ellen's voice came from the other end making me smile.

"Hey, Ellen, uh...it's Sam Winchester."

"Sam, it's good to hear from you. You three okay?"

I looked over at Christina who was shaking her head and pointed to her head. "Yeah, we're all fine." Christina placed both hands together before going to the bathroom. "Got a question."

"Okay shoot." I could hear people in the background and it must be very busy at the Roadhouse and I felt bad for calling.

"Have you or anyone ran across a guy named Gordon? Uh..I think his last name was Walker."

"Yeah, I know Gordon." Ellen said.

"And?" I pressed.

"Well, he's a real good hunter. Why are you asking, sweetie?"

I licked my lips. "Well, we ran into him on a job and we're kinda working with him, I guess."

"Don't do that, Sam." I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"I...I thought you said he was a good hunter."

"Yeah, and Hannibal Lecture is a good psychologist. Look, he's dangerous to everyone and everything around him. If he's working a job, it's best you let him handle it and move on."

"But Ellen-"

"No, buts Sam. You...Just listen to what I'm telling you, okay? Just trust me."

"Alright. Thanks Ellen." I hung up my cellphone.

"So what did she say?" Christina asked sitting down trying to get a good look into my eyes.

"Not to trust him."

"See, even Ellen doesn't trust him. Now we just have to convince Dean and go our separate way. Put this case, Gordon and everything behind us." I shrugged. "Look take a walk. Go grab a soda." She handed me a crumpled dollar bill, "and while you're there get me one too?" I chuckled and stood up. "Anything but diet."

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~B.L.~**

 **Dean's POV**

The bar was slowly getting quiet as I had a feeling last call was approaching. Gordon and I had almost reached our limit.

"You know why I love this life?" I shook my head finishing the beer that was in front of me. "It's all black and white. There's no gray area. You find a bad thing, you kill it. No and's if's or but's." What he was saying was making sense. "You see, most people spend their lives in the gray area and if you stay in there long enough you don't survive. There's no confusion. If it's right? You let it survive. If it's wrong? You kill it. Not us."

"Not sure my brother and sister would agree with that. But uh..."

"Doesn't seem they're like us much." I was confused, and Gordon saw that. "I'm not saying they're wrong. Just different. But you and me? We were born to do this. It's in our blood." He made sense.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~B.L.~**

 **Sam's POV**

The walk my sister suggested seemed to calm me down as I now stood at the vending machine to buy her, not very subtle way of asking for, a soda. As I bent down to pick up the soda that had fallen I heard something making every hunting instinct that Dean and dad ever taught me. I cautiously walked back towards the room and opened the door. I saw Christina laying down on a bed. The lights were off and I chuckled as I set the soda down on the table and closed the door. I took a step towards the bed to let her know I had her soda when I felt my the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. Something or someone was in the room.

I felt someone grab hold of my arm but I sent my clenched fist into the shadow's face. _Just great, our sister is asleep while I'm being attack._ I thought as I saw another form came up from near the darkened area of the bathroom. _Unless they got her first._ I ducked taking the figure off his or her feet before I felt something hard hit the back of my head. If the room wasn't already dark I would've known I was knocked out. But it took me a few seconds ,as I lost feeling in my body, that I had indeed been slowly dragged into unconsciousness.

 **End of Sam's POV**


	6. Chapter 6

**There's a lot of lines from the actual show and some of those lines have been alternated so I'm not taking everything. But I'm not taking any credit to Supernatural. That belongs to the actual writers. I only take credit for Christina.**

 **Christina's POV**

I woke up to someone shaking me. I blinked my eyes to clear away the fuzzies and I was looking directly into Dean's green eyes. "Where's Sam?" He asked checking my head wound but relaxed when he saw that it wasn't bleeding.

"Went for a walk." I said rubbing head. "God I hate myself."

"Why's that?" I jumped when Gordon's face came into my view.

"None of your business." I snapped pushing Dean away from me and jumping off the bed. "How long have you been here?" I asked Dean as I rushed into the sink to wash my face.

"Just walked through the door, not five minutes ago." He said I watched as he motioned Gordon to sit down at the table and saw him looking over some maps that must have belonged to him. "You okay, you seem a little spooked."

"I'm fine," I said shooting a dark look over towards Gordon. "I don't like that you brought your boyfriend here." I whispered harshly as I kept looking over at Gordon who seemed to be looking over the maps and not really me.

"He's not my boyfriend. I don't bend that way."

"Okay so that bromance that I've seen between you two isn't real after all?" Darkness crept into Dean's eyes and he looked away.

"Dude, if you want me to go I can ju-" Gordon said while gathering up the maps.

"No," Dean said shooting me the same dark look I was giving Gordon. "She's just on one of her moods."

"If looks could kill." Gordon chuckled as I glared at Dean. "Look sweetheart I'm just here to finish a job. Your brother is offering to help out."

"Well, first off, don't call me sweetheart. Second Dean's an idiot if you think he'll ever trust you."

"She reminds me of my sister." Gordon said with a remembrance smile and Dean shook his head solemnly. "God you're lucky to have her at your side."

"Come, on man. That's my sister you're talking about." I felt my lips twitch like I was some rabid dog ready to bite the man's jugular.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~B.L.~**

 **Sam's POV**

A bag was removed from my head as I found myself sitting in the middle of a farm house livingroom. The bartender from earlier that night stood in front of me his eyes dark. He slowly opened his mouth and fangs descended. I struggled with my bounds before I heard a woman's voice from behind me. "Wait! Step back, Eli." Eli reluctantly pushed back his fangs into his mouth as a woman with dark hair came into my view. She wasn't a bad looking person but judging of how calm she was around Eli the vampire I guessed she was one too. She gently reached behind me and pulled off my gag her eyes never once leaving my face. "My name's Lenore. I'm not going to hurt you. We just need to talk."

"Talk?" I asked looking between Lenore and Eli. "Yeah, okay, but I might have a tough time paying attention to much besides Eli's teeth."

Lenore glanced back at Eli who now leaned on the wall besides a fireplace his arms crossing his chest. "He won't hurt you either. You have my word."

"Your word?" I felt like I was on Candid Camera and I half expected to see Dean jumping out to yell out 'Got cha!' or something. "Oh yeah great. Thanks. Listen lady, no offense you're not the first Vampire I've met."

"We're not like the others. We don't kill humans and we don't drink their blood. We haven't for a long time."

I gave a weak chuckle as I tried to break the ropes around my wrists. "What is this, some kind of joke?"

"Haven't you noticed your still alive?" Lenore asked her voice never once raised in anger.

"Okay, then. Correct me if I'm wrong here, but shouldn't you and the rest of your group be starving right now?"

"We found other ways." Lenore said softly. "Cattle blood."

"You're responsible for all the-"

"It's not ideal. In fact it's disgusting. But it does...It allows us to get by."

"Okay, why?"

Lenore gave a small smile before looking at me. "Survival. No deaths or missing locals. No reason for people like you to come looking for people like us." _She must know I'm a hunter._ I thought. "We blend in. Our kind is practically extinct. Turns out we weren't quite as high up the food chain as we imagined."

I was about to say something when Eli step up. "Why are you explaining ourselves to this killer?"

"Eli!" Lenore exclaimed like a mother who caught a child swearing in front of guests.

"We choke on cow's blood so that none of them suffer. Tonight however, they killed Conrad and they celebrated."

"Not all of us." I said quickly. "My sister and I weren't celebrating."

"You're just like the two that did." Eli said his voice dark.

"Eli that's enough." Lenore placed a hand on Eli's shoulder then turned to me, but she was still talking to Eli. "What's done is done. We're leaving tonight."

"Okay, if you're wanting to leave why bring me here? Why even keep me alive?" Eli approached happy to full fill that question. But Lenore's glare made him freeze in place.

"Believe me I'd rather not. I'd rather have Eli rip your throat out, but I'm not a mindless killer. However, even if you die I know what your kind will do. You'll find our scent and kill us where ever we move to."

"So you're asking us not to follow you?"

"We have the right to live as anyone. We're not hurting anyone."

I shook my head not believing any of the words that were coming out of Lenore's mouth. "Right, so you keep saying, but give me one good reason why I should believe you."

"Alright." Lenore leaned in close making me move my head back. "Eli take him back without a single scratch." Eli nodded a scowl stuck on his face. "Proof enough for you?" She asked me before My gag was placed back in my mouth and the bag over my eyes.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~B.L.~**

 **Dean's POV**

I glanced down at my watch. It was nearly four in the morning. I knew that Sam had been gone for more then an hour and I could see the worry on my sister's face as she began to rub her temples her eyes closed. "Head hurting?" I asked she just shook her head. I glanced back down over at the map. Little black dots lined one area of the maps with a few of them scattered further away.

"This is the best pattern I can establish," Gordon said pointing to a few clustered dots. "It's sketchy at best."

"You're sketchy at best." I heard Christina said barely audible for me to hear. But Gordon didn't seem to hear what she had said.

"Look like it's all coming from this side of town. Which means the nest would be around there someplace, right?"

"Yep, that's what I'm thinking. Problem is, there's thirty-five, maybe forty farms out there. I've searched about half of them already, but nothing yet. They're covering their tracks real good."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to search the other half." Gordon nodded a smile spreading over his face. "Where the hell is Sam?" I groaned.

"Maybe went to another bar around town. Maybe needed to cool down. Seems like the type."

"Yeah, he can be, but-" The hotel door opened and Sam walked in looking a bit wild for a man who had been on a walk for over an hour. "Where you been?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" Sam said glaring down at Gordon. I nodded and stood up.

"You okay to just chill for a couple of minutes?" I asked and Gordon nodded. I left with Sam and closed the door behind me.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~B.L.~**

 **Christina's POV**

"You okay to just chill for a couple of minutes?" Dean asked Gordon who nodded and continued to look down the map. I slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom sink looking at the almost closed wound the side of my head. I glanced down and splashed my face with some cold water fighting the urge to pass out again. When I looked up Gordon was standing behind me his eyes no longer bright with laughter, from when I saw him with Dean. But his eyes were dark and inhuman.

"Get away from me," I said pushing past him to grab a jacket as my skin started to prickle.

"You know your brother, Dean, is very protective over you and Sammy." I glared at him as I felt his hand grip my arm and spun me around. "So I want to see that. I want to see that look on his face when his baby sister is taken from him like mine was to me."

"You're sick man." I said pulling my arm out of his grasp. "Why do you want to ruin that friendship?"

"Oh, you think this a friendship?" Gordon said pointing towards the door. "Its not a friendship. More like a partnership. Since you and your brother are so against me, why not only keep the loyal one?" I raised my fist and sent it flying into Gordon's cheek but one swift backhand across mine made me land hard on my backside. "Good girls don't fight." He said and sent a fist into my face.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~B.L.~**

 **Sam's POV**

"Dean, we may have to rethink this hunt."

Dean shook his head can't believing the words that were coming out of my mouth. "What are you talking about? Where were you?"

"In the nest."

Dean's eyes lit up with excitement. "You found it?"

"More like they found me."

Dean walked away a couple of feet before turning around. "How did you get out? How many did you kill?"

"None." The look of disbelief flew across Dean's face.

"Sam, they didn't just let you go."

"Well, they did, Dean. They could've easily killed me and Christy, but they didn't." Dean looked confused. "They took me from the hotel. I think they knocked out Christy unless he had one of her fainting spells."

"That explains the cut on her head." Dean looked down at the ground shook his head trying to get back to the point. "All right. You said you were at the nest. Were is it?"

"I was blindfolded. I don't know."

"Well, you got to know something."

"We went over a bridge outside side of town, but Dean...listen to me. We shouldn't go after them."

"Why not?"

"They're not like the other vampires we fought. They're not killing people."

"You're joking." I gave him my patented bitch face telling him to question my thoughts. Daring him to give me any proof other then what Lenore had said. "Alright what are they using to stay alive? Or undead or what ever?"

"The cattle mutilations. They said they've been living off animal blood."

"And you believed them?"

"Dean, they didn't give a single scratch. Not a single bit of hair is missing."

"So your saying that...no man I can't do this. They're monsters. We find them. We waste them."

"Why?"

"What part of 'Vampire' don't you understand, Sam? If it's supernatural, we kill it, end of story. That's our job."

"Dean, our job isn't to kill everything we don't like. We kill only evil things. These people aren't evil."

"Of course they're evil Sammy. They've manipulated you so that when you have your back turned they can take you out quickly. I'm your older brother my job is to protect you and that's what I'm gonna do, by exterminating every last one of them."

"Dean not this time, alright?"

"Sam, Gordon's been on those vampire for a year, he knows."

"Gordon?" Dean nodded. "You're taking his word for it?"

"That's right."

I thought back to when I had called Ellen. When she said that even she didn't trust him. "Ellen, says he's bad news."

"So you called Ellen?" I nodded and Dean shrugged. "Am I supposed to listen to her? We barely know her."

"Well, Christy told me to call. She told me that Ellen could be trusted."

"No thanks, Sammy. I'm going to help Gordon."

"Right, since Gordon is such a good friend to us. He'll have you're back." Dean's eyes narrowed. "I can see what's really going on Dean."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a substitute for dad, isn't he?" Dean's body tensed. I had pressed the right button. "He's a poor choice. I hate to tell you that."

"Sam, shut up."

"He's not even close, Dean. Not even on his best days."

"You know what? I know a loosing battle when I see one. I'm not going to talk about this"

"You think you can slap that fake smile over your face but I can, and I pretty sure Christy can too, see past it. Because we know how you feel. You feel like you got this hole in your chest and you think Gordon's going to fill it up. It's not. Going with Gordon is an insult to dad's memory."

"Okay." Dean turned his back on me before turning back sending a fist into my face. I took it. I dug my nails into my hands to stop me from retaliating.

"Hit me all you want, Dean. I'm not going to take the bait."

"I'm going to that nest. You don't want to help me find it, fine. We'll find it ourselves." He turned and stomped away heading towards the hotel room.

"Dean?" I called after him. But he didn't stop. He just kept on walking.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~B.L.~**

 **Dean's POV**

I knew Sam was right about me. Why I was clinging to Gordon's word and not trusting my brother of all people. I prepared myself for Gordon asking questions when I reached the door and pushed it open. I stepped inside and found it empty of life. Even my sister wasn't in there.

"Gordon?" I called rushing towards the bathroom to find it empty.

"You think he went after them?"

"Probably. He even took Christy with him." Something twisted in my stomach thinking back to Gordon's story about his sister being killed by a vampire. "Shit." I hissed.

"Dean we got to stop him."

"Really Sam? Because I say we lend a hand. Especially if something's gonna happen to Christy."

"Just give me the benefit of the doubt, would you? You own me and you owe Christy that."

"We'll just see." I padded my jacket automatically before I remembered that Sam had the keys last. "Give me the keys."

"I left them right-" He pointed to an empty spot on the table and my heart dropped. "He snaked your keys."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I growled and we rushed out of the hotel and climbed into the Impala to hot wire her. I was not very happy with that. But my thoughts were back on Christina who was being dragged around like bait and I swallowed my pride before the Impala roared into life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for those who have viewed, commented and followed. Please enjoy the last chapter of Supernatural, Blood Lust.**

 **Dean's POV (Cont.)**

"I can't believe I had to do that." I grumbled as we headed for the bridge that Sam said they drove over. "I just fixed her up and everything."

"Dean, it's a car. She'll understand." I shot him a dark look before I saw the bridge and started to drive over it.

"So do you remember anything besides going over the bridge?"

"The house was four and a half minutes away from the bridge."

"And how do you know this?"

"I counted." he said casually.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~B.L.~**

 **Gordon's POV**

My fingers trembled as I saw the home that housed the fang up in the distance. I drove a few more feet so that I could sneak up from behind. As I drove past I saw her. That vampire loading up a truck with boxes. I felt my lips curl into a smile as that vampire was the only one who knew where all the other ones were. She was my one ticket to get rid of these blood suckers, even if it was animal blood, and to exterminate them all. I was even going to be nice and let my partner Dean help me with killing them.

"Wha..." I glanced over at my passenger seat at my bait I was going to use. Her head slowly lifted up and quickly shot up looking both ways trying to figure out what had happened.

"Relax," I cooed gently touching her bare shoulder in which she flinched back her eyes went wide before going narrow as she glared at me. "Everything is just fine with me here."

"Only when Hell freezes over will everything be okay with you here." She snarled. I nodded before stomping on my breaks causing her to fly forward and smacked her head against my glove compartment.

"Well, hell just froze over, bitch." I snarled before climbing out of my car and pulled out my knife that was stained with blood.

I stood in the shadows watching for the vampire to turn her back on me before I stuck the knife into her chest and she went limp. Her eyes were wide as I caught her. "Dead man's blood." I smiled and her eyes fell closed.

 **End of Gordon's POV**

 **~B.L.~**

 **Dean's POV**

I watched as Sam pointed to a house that was off a ways from the road we were on. I quickly put my car into park and turned off already hating this guy that I felt I trusted. I heard a groan coming from the dining room and my thought were it was my sister. But as we both rounded the corner it was just a woman with dark hair looking very pale, sweaty and near death. "Sam, Dean. Come on in."

"Gordon, what's goin' on?" I kept scanning the dark room looking for any trace of my sister. I felt Sam tensing almost ready to run towards the woman that was tied up.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's going to tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you sweetie?" Lenore weakly shook her head. "Wanna help?" Gordon's eyes weren't the same as before. _Maybe Sam, Ellen and maybe Christina were right about him._ I thought.

"Look man-" I wanted him to stop. Just by the way Sam was looking at the woman.

"Grab a knife. I was just about to start on the fingers." We watched as he dragged the knife across Lenore's arm making her wince and groan with pain.

"Whoa, whoa...let's just chill okay?"

"I'm completely chill." Gordon said taking the knife away making Sam relax just a little.

"Gordon put the knife down." Gordon shook his head as he took a few steps backwards and reached for someone that was standing there. I felt my legs go weak as I saw my sister hands tied in front of her. Her face bloody and her mouth gagged.

"You want me to put the knife down?" He asked his face wild like an animal. "I'll let listen to you for once." He raised the knife up to Christina's neck slicing open a small cut on her neck. Gordon then roughly held her head above Lenore's face letting drops of blood fall down onto her cheek and chin. I saw the teeth start to grow as the smell of blood reached that vampires nose. "Do you still want me to stop? To save your sister?"

"Let her go Gordon. She doesn't have anything to do with this." Gordon was shaking his head as he continued to hold Christina slowly lowering her neck closer toward Lenore's face her teeth once again popping out.

"Now you'll be in the same shoes I was when the vampire came and attacked my sister. You'll see why they all have to die."

"Look killing my sister won't bring back yours."

"I know that." Gordon said dropping the smaller knife and picking up a much larger one. "But this way we can kill two birds with one stone. Make this race die out." Sam moved knocking the knife and Christina out of Gordon's hands. I watched as my sister ran to me. I turned to look over at Sam and froze as I was untying my sister's hands. Gordon had a much larger knife now and was holding his arm above Lenore's mouth.

"Hey Gordon let's talk about this." I was angry that this bastard, who I shared a drink had attacked my sister but now was about to hurt my brother too.

"What's there to talk about? It's like I said Dean. No shades of gray." He sliced into Sam's arm more drops of blood fell on Lenore's face, and she was struggling to taste it. Even her tongue was wanting to taste it, want to leave her mouth to become the vampire she was. But she quickly closed her mouth.

"Yeah, I hear ya. I know how you feel about these things."

"You do?"

"That vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but this one doesn't wan-"

"Killed my sister?" His laughter filled the room as Sam continued to struggle in Gordon's grasp. "That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her. It made her one of them. So I hunted her down and I killed her myself."

"You did what?" I was shocked. _He killed his own sister...And he was wanting me to do the same?_

"That wasn't my sister anymore. It wasn't human. I didn't blink. And I know you wouldn't have either."

"So you knew all along, then?" Sam said anger flashing across his face as Gordon continued to hold his arm above Lenore's mouth. "You knew about the vampires. You knew they weren't killing anyone. You just didn't care."

"Care about what? A nest of vampires acting nice." He laughed darkly. "Taking a break from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to have bought that?" His dark laugh continued. "Trust me. It doesn't change what they are. And you saw the proof." He pointed at Lenore who was still dropping and lifting her fangs as the blood inched closer. She quickly closed her mouth to make sure nothing came in.

"No. No." She squeaked out and closed her mouth again. Gordon looked furious before he was tackled to the ground by a rage of blond hair. I looked behind me and my sister wasn't there. Sam was instantly at her side helping her take the knife out of Gordon's hand.

"Sam get them out of here." I said my gun now trained on Gordon. I had reached for it when they started to fight.

"Yeah." Sam reached down and helped Christina up, who had now gotten out of the ropes and gag, and helped Sam untie Lenore. He picked up Lenore while Christina walked a head to make sure none of the doors were closed. Gordon jumped to his feet and I stepped in front of him my gun trained on his head.

"Nuh-uh." I said my thumb pulling down the hammer loading the bullet into the chamber. "We have somethings to talk about.

"Get out of my way, Dean." Gordon growled holding his knife like a marine.

"Sorry, Gordon." I said my face serious.

"You can't be serious."

"Look I'm having a hard time believing it too. But as you saw. She didn't want the blood. So if you want those vampires you're gonna have to go through me."

Gordon nodded slightly weighing his possibilities. He glanced down at his knife and sent it into the wood of the table. I hesitated slightly before taking out the clip of my gun and knocking the bullet out of the chamber. As soon as I placed the gun on the table next to the knife Gordon attacked.

"What are you doing man?" He asked me as he had grabbed the knife and I was now pushing his arms away so that I could escaped unscathed and uncut. "You doing this for a fang? Come on, Dean. We're on the same side here."

"I don't think so you sadistic bastard." I groaned knocking the knife out of his hands. "I'd never use your family members to prove a point." Gordon gripped my shoulders and tossed me across the room. I let out a groan as I pushed myself up on my knees.

"You're not like your brother or sister. You're a killer. Just like me."

I extended my leg catching Gordon in the knee and he fell hard to the ground. I took a deep breath before picking him up and held him in a headlock I walked into the livingroom where I walked out, his head however slammed against the wood. "Oh. Sorry." I said with no less remorse as he had when he told me he had killed his sister. Gordon went limp in my hands and I dropped him in a chair that was sitting next to the window. With the ropes he had used on my sister and Lenore I quickly tied him up.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~B.L.~**

 **Sam's POV**

Christina and I watched as the truck with all the other 'vegan' vampires drove off. I glanced over at her and stared at her as her skin began to glow as the sun was beginning to rise. But when she turned around her skin was clear. "What the hell?" I asked as we started to walk back towards the house that was now about three miles away.

"What?" She asked her eyes not on me but in front of us.

"Your...cuts. They're-"

"Gone?" She asked and I nodded. "Guardian angel." She answered. "Come on I forgot something back at the house."

"What?" I asked knowing we'd better hurry in case Dean had an itchy trigger finger.

"I just left something come on."

 **~B.L.~**

The sun was almost completely up above the distant hills when Christina and I arrived at the house. We both prepared for what we could expect once we got inside. However what we did see wasn't what we thought.

Gordon was tied up in a chair his eyes following Dean who was pacing back and forth in the room. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing much." Dean said and Gordon rolled his eyes. "Lenore get out okay?"

"Yeah, they all did." Christina said with a dark smile on her face. Her eyes fell on Gordon.

"Then I guess our work here is done then. How you doin' Gordy? Gotta tinkle?" Gordon's eyes narrowed giving a silent threat. "All right well, get comfy. We'll call someone in two to three days. Have them come get you." Dean now looked over at Christina. "Your..."

"Don't worry, Dean. I'm no demon. Just heal up fast." She said before turning to walk. "Oh, shit. I forgot something."

"What?" Dean asked. We watched as Christina walked up to Gordon and sent a fist into his face. "You know you pissed off the wrong Winchester, Gordon." He chuckled as Gordon was blinking out tears. "That's my baby sis." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **Dean's POV**

"Sorry," Christina said flexing her hand. "I knew you were wanting to punch him. Since he was your bro, for these last couple of hours."

"Nah, I think it's a lot better that you did it. If I punched him he'll just be pissed. But since you punched him he'll be embarrassed to say that a girl made him cry." Christina nodded and pulled something from her back pocket.

"Looks like Gordon will be paying our bar tab for a while now." She said smiling. In her hand she held on his wallet filled with money and credit cards.

"Smooth." Sam said with a smile. I looked over at Sam and pushed Christina towards the car which she quickly entered knowing that I was wanting to be alone.

"Sam? Clock me one." Sam turned around when I stood there my hands behind me my feet planted firmly on the ground.

"What?"

"Come on. I won't hit you back. Let's go."

"Not gonna hit you Dean." Sam shaking his head. "I'll take a rain-check though." I relaxed.

"Man I screwed things up." I shook my head and looked at my car Christina was staring at us through the back window. "Wish we never took this job."

"Don't give yourself all the credit bro." Sam said walking towards the front seat of the car. "But I will say you are a bad judge of characters."

"Shut up and get in the car."

 **End of Dean's POV**


End file.
